


Through The Rabbit Hole

by WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gayness, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, Strippers, alice in wonderland type deal kind of?, freckles the bunny, i dont know how to do these, lots of fluffy fluff fluff, other fanfic references, partying so like drinking and smoking, rabbit holes, smut sometimes maybe, some depressing shtuff please dont kill me, tatoos and piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready/pseuds/WhatDoYouMeanIts1amAlready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Freckles' is a bunny. Not really. He's a rabbit. Which is kind of the same thing, but Jean says he's a bunny, and of course what Jean Kirschtein says, is what goes.<br/>As the name suggests, there are 'rabbit holes', portals to different worlds. Worlds of other fics that Jean and 'Freckles' go to together. Basically JeanMarco fanfiction paradise. I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Freckled Rabbit-Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082182) by [butterflychansan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflychansan/pseuds/butterflychansan). 
  * Inspired by [Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567910) by [LensMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensMind/pseuds/LensMind). 
  * Inspired by [Benvenuto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041028) by [chromochaotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic). 
  * Inspired by [Take Me To The Riot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487836) by [KuroRiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroRiya/pseuds/KuroRiya). 
  * Inspired by [Bin ich der Jäger oder die Beute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332670) by [total_wrecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_wrecker/pseuds/total_wrecker). 
  * Inspired by [Is It Love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976201) by [Riverspirit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverspirit86/pseuds/Riverspirit86). 
  * Inspired by [Once Then, Twice Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012054) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Of Strippers, Kittens and Coffee...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504217) by [cloudwisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp). 



> My first fic. Please dont expect too much. I tried, if you bother to read it, then seriously, thanks a whole butt load!!  
> Also, GIGANTIC ASS THANKS to all of the authors that I stole pieces of their fics from, you guys are amazing writers^^ if you have a problem with me using your fic, please complain in the comments and I'll take that chapter down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco go on an adventure!! :D

"Crap! Hey, hey wake up, we're late. Hey, come on." I heard, eyes still closed.

 _Maybe they'll go away if I pretend to be asleep_ , I thought, way too tired to even open my eyes a little bit and see who it was.

"Jeaaaan, we're late!" Slowly, my eyes opened just a crack at the mention of my name, vision still blurred.

"What do you want," I mumbled in response, slowly rubbing my eyes.

"I just said we're late, Jean." I slowly opened my eyes a little bit more, until I could just barely make out the face above my own. My eyes widened instantly, the light hurting my eyes from opening then too fast and I cringed a little, but didn't-no, I couldn't-take my eyes off of him. It. Yeah.

Leaning over me, was a hairy face with a little pink nose. It took me a moment to process, and then I yelped, my reaction way too delayed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm the freckled rabbit. People call me freckles." This, 'freckles', was a bunny. A FREAKING BUNNY. But it was the biggest bunny I've ever seen. In fact, he was at least double the size of any that I had ever seen. At least, I assumed it was a he by the voice.  
He had black fur on the top half of his head and on his ears, but it faded to white from under his eyes to the rest of his body, it was like hair. Well, it was hair, but I mean like, human head hair. Yeah, that.  
He had brown spots all over his body, making it obvious where the name 'freckles' had come from.

But then I looked at his eyes. Big and round and a beautiful brown. And, as an afterthought, full of panic.  
That was when I remembered what he'd said-not the freckles part, or the part about being a rabbit-the part about us being late.

"What are we late for?" I finally asked.  
He looked confused for a second, and then I got a "just come on!" As he turned away from me.

I took a minute to collect my thoughts, going over what had happened, and then I remembered him calling my name with his cute, soft, but audible voice. "How do you know me?" I asked, not moving a muscle.  
He looked back over his shoulder and when he saw that I wasn't following, he sighed.  
HE SIGHED. Did you know bunnies could sigh? Cause I sure as hell didn't. Not that I knew that they could talk either, but still. It was adorable though. I definitely wanted Mr. Freckles to be my new pet.

"Because you're who I was looking for." Yeah, like that actually answered my question. But before I could ask why, he spoke again, "well anyways, we were supposed to meet with the queens, Ymir, the red queen, and Christa, the white. They wanted me to show you some places before meeting with them though, I'm not really sure why. But they did say that it would take a while, and I don't want to make them wait too long."

Wow. It was a considerate bunny, too. "Okay..where are we going?"

Then, something happened. The bunny sat up straight, and slowly turned into a young man, who looked about my age, give or take a year or two, and maybe an inch or two taller. He had dark hair and pale skin, though not as pale as mine and he had the most amazing smile. Yes that part was necessary to include.  
Like, I just took a second to admire it. I wish I had a picture of it, because then I'd make you gawk at it with me. But, I don't, so you can't, which means you won't ever be able to appreciate the beauty of his smile like I can. Ha. Suckers!

Though most of his appearance had changed, I did notice a constant, it was his eyes. Those eyes I got lost in earlier had stayed pretty much the same.

I sat there, face to face with this man, and I stared. I really hate to admit it, but I couldn't do anything but stare. I think the fact that he stared right back made it a little less weird, though I'm pretty sure that he was staring to see my reaction, while I was staring at how adorable he looked.

"I'm not too sure. Through the rabbit hole, I guess." He said after a while. Oh. Right. I asked where we were going.  
He had said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. This brought back my thoughts to what was actually happening instead of where they had been a moment before(which, I was definitely not thinking about his freckles and how there were so many).  
"So you're taking me somewhere, without knowing where?" I felt that I must have misunderstood in some way or something, so I thought I sounded pretty stupid when I tried to clarify.

But he replied with a simple "yup," and a small smile.  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

"How are you supposed to show me around if you don't know either?" I asked.  
"They said that they wanted me to see it with you," he shrugged. "They told me the way, and the rules, I just haven't actually been before."

"Rules?" I asked. I didn't like the sound of that. Rules aren't fun.  
"You'll see," he said. "You ready to go yet?" He asked, after a moments hesitation.  
"I guess I'm probably as ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

He smiled at that and stood up, "dont worry, I'll be right there with you," he said, offering a hand to help me up.  
I took his hand and he pulled me up, held on a second longer, squeezed, as if in reassurance, and...then turned back into a bunny. Well that was going to take some getting used to.

He hopped forward and it was super adorable, and I followed, because, not only was he a really cute guy, but he was also a bunny-person, really nice sounding, he had that beautiful smile, and I think most of all, because I was curious. Not even about what he was supposed to be showing me, no, I was curious about the cute freckled boy and the aborable freckled bunny he turned into sometimes.  
We went like that for a while through the forrest, until he finally stopped at the base of a tree. There was a hole in the ground at the roots, and he looked up at me expectantly.

"Down there?" I asked.  
He nodded, and I didn't want to, but but at the same time, I did.

So, down, into the hole I went, pulling Freckles into my arms as I did so. As we slid down deeper into the ground, we were getting further and further away from home, but the bunny somehow gave me a sense of security, and I think I'd have followed him off a cliff if he'd told me to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got to the end of the chapter!! Thanks for reading! It was a bit of a slow start trying to set up everything, but I like to hope it can only get better from here. If you didn't like it, sorry! Tell me in the comments and rage at me like there's no tomorrow so that I know that I need to fix it. THANKS GUYS!!


	2. Wisteria?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dont screw with the world, Jean," Freckles warned.
> 
> Jean and Freckles make their first stop..the world of Wisteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WISTERIA IS AN AMAZING FIC BY BUTTERFLYCHANSAN. The parts in * are hers, Wisteria is her world, dont give me credit, I only get credit for the stuff that this Jean kid and the freckled bunny do.
> 
> Also, THIS IS IMPORTANT. Wisteria is a series that includes Forget Me Not, seeing as 'Through the Rabbit Hole' is a fic from Jean's point of view, the quotes are from 'Forget me Not', despite this chapter being called wisteria and taking place in the universe called 'Wisteria'.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Well, we were falling.  
And we kept falling.  
For a good couple of minutes, actually. I spent those couple of minutes screaming-er, I mean, yelling, like a man. Half because I was afraid, and half because it was fun!

We started to slow down, and then fell through a hole, and landed on the ground. The bunny landed so gracefully..I was a different story. FACE PLANT.

"Oh my god, Jean, are you okay?" Freckles turned into a man again and hurried to help me up.  
"Yeah yeah, fine, I've done worse," I said, gratefully accepting the hand he had offered. He brushed off and straightened my clothes, cause I was too lazy, and he was nice.

Then, I got my first look around. The scene wasn't anything special, it was actually rather disappointing. There were buildings and cars and a lot of noise, we were in the city.

"Hey bunny," I called.  
"I'm a rabbit, Jean," came the reply after he had turned back into the animal.  
"Where are we?"

"New York."  
"WHAT? WHY? HOW?"  
"I said New York, we're here because this is where the queens told me to bring you here, and through the rabbit hole. Now, I haven't gotten to explain the rules to you yet, so-"

A car honked loudly and cut him off. I took advantage of that and asked, "where are we going?" before he could continue.  
"In there," he pointed to the little shop in front of us. It was a cute flower shop with a sign that read "Bodt's Flowers" over the door.

"So anyways, the rules are pretty-" I opened the door to the shop and the bell cut him off. "Look Jean, this is kind of important to know," he said turning back into a person and grabbing my shoulder as the guy behind the counter called a greeting. His voice sounded..familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Okay, okay, what?" I closed the door backing out of the shop and turned to face him feeling awkward for opening the door and closing it again.

"The rabbit holes can send us through time and space," he said quickly before I could attempt to somehow turn my attention away again. "We're in a whole different world from our own right now," he said.

"Uhm..Did you hit your head on the way here, Feckles?" He sighed at that. Then, he took his wallet out of the back pocket of his Jeans and handed me a twenty-dollar bill.  
"Wha-"  
"Go in there and buy me a Wisteria plant. That should be enough." And he shoved me through the door of the shop.

* I went into one of the aisles before I gave myself the chance to look at the person behind the counter. And then, "We’re closing early today,” said the florist, his voice deep and warm.

“I’m dead if I don’t get these flowers.” My voice sounded so weird and stilted with anger, but I spoke the truth.* I couldn't believe Freckles, sending me in here to buy something for him, god, what am I? A servant?  
*“You’re the last one,” the guy allowed after a minute.

I tried to sound nicer. “Thanks.”

I didn’t let myself wonder if I recognized the voice.* I wanted to get the flowers and get out already as soon as possible.  
*I wandered through the aisles, trying to focus, pulling on the plastic wrappers of bouquets, one hundred percent fucked if I had any idea at all what*a Wisteria even looked like.  
*“You need any help?” the florist asked.

“No,” I replied. "I can do this* bullshit," I said, still looking, trying to find it on my own.  
*The florist guy was sweet. “Well I can do something custom for you if you want,” he offered.*  
"Oh, I was just looking for something," I said, "a, uhm..Wisteria?"  
"Oh, I have one here," he said, so I wandered over to the counter.  
*The florist stood up, towering taller than me, his mouth curving in a customer service smile when he started to ask, “what kind of--”*

"Freckles?" I said. At the same time, someone said "Marco?" and I turned to look behind me to see who it was, but there was nobody there.  
*"Jean,” Marco said softly.

“I can’t believe it’s you,"*I heard my voice say, but I hadn't even opened my mouth.  
I stepped to the side, because the florists-"Marco's" gaze, was bothering me. He was just staring at me, taking me in, and I was staring to feel uncomfortable.

*"This is crazy, I didn’t know this was your place.* I heard. Again, my voice, but not me. I looked to the spot I had been standing in before, and there I was..but older. I looked down at myself just to make sure that I didn't, I dunno switch bodies with someone or something. This was crazy.

I saw that I had gone slightly transparent..but I was definitely still me.

Marco and that Jean over there didn't even notice me, so I ditched the Wisteria plant and stumbled out the door.  
The bells didn't ring. The door didn't open. When I stumbled, I fell into the door. Well, actually, I fell through the door. Right into Freckles who caught me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled.  
"You should have listened to me," Freckles said.  
"OK OK I'M SORRY I'M ALL EARS NOW."

"I was hoping that would happen if I sent you in there. Now, back to what I was saying. There are many different worlds, the same people, but different things happen. The queens gave me this book, which had stories of the past of each of the worlds we go to. The ink won't show up until we're in the world though, they want us to see ourselves before we know the story behind it."  
"So..there are a whole bunch of different "us"s? Why'd the other me call you Marco?"  
"Its my human name," he replied simply. "Freckles is a pet name. Its the name I use for the rabbit."  
"Oh," I replied, because I really didn't know what to say to that.  
"Yeah. Now do you want to know what happened with those two? Or do you want to go?"

"I...want...tell me, please," I said quietly. The look in both the eyes of the florist, and that of the other me had definitely shown a lot of history, and now I wanted to know what it was.

"They met in college, roommates. They fell in love and started dating without telling anybody because, well, obviously they're gay," he started. "Jeans parents were kind of dicks and they kept telling him to hurry up and go to a college that would actually get him somewhere in life, as opposed to the art college he was attending at the time. Jean listened and moved away, breaking up with Marco as he did, denying to everyone the fact that he was gay, and they've been apart for six years. It also has a little bit of what's about to happen as well, Jean is a cop and is engaged to a girl named Sasha, Marco runs a flower shop happily, but when they met each other again just now, while you were in there, after years, they fall for each other again. They're going to try to make it work. That's about all it says," he sighed.

"Y-you? A-a-and me? In this world we...we were together?"  
"Yeah, apparently."

"O-oh," was all I could manage. Damn. I did good in this world. Well, I'm an idiot for being scared about telling people I was gay, and for ever breaking up with him, cause hot damn he's good looking, and probably the sweetest and nicest person I've ever met. And I probably regretted the whole thing the entire time that we were apart, because who could ever forget that beautiful face of Marco's? And who could be okay with being apart from it? Nobody. That's who.  
"You ready to go? There are a lot of other worlds they wanted me to take you to," he said.  
"Yeah, I'm ready," I said, smiling slightly to myself.

"One more thing," he said. "The rules I mentioned earlier..they can see us, the people here, if we try to make them see us. And they'll feel it if we touch them. They usually don't notice when we move something unless they can see it moving on its own. If we will people to, they can either see or hear us, but its best not to. Dont screw with the different worlds, Jean, you could accidentally change everything that was going to happen, and that's not a good thing. That's a rule. And also, I have a warning as well, in these other worlds, you can still die if you make someone notice you. And, whether they notice you or not, you'll feel it if they can feel physical pain. You can't die like that, but it can hurt like hell," he paused, "oh, and one last thing, every world is at a different time and place, so the possibilities are endless. You'll probably see a lot of weird things during our travels."  
"Okay..good to know."

And then...he opened up the sewer in the middle of the street that we were standing next to. "Jump in," he said.  
"Uhh.." I said, scrunching up my face.  
"Its a rabbit hole, dumbass, dont worry," he laughed at my reaction.

"Oh," I said blushing slightly, and then jumped in feet first, catching Freckles as he turned back into a bunny and jumped into my arms for the ride to the next world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Wisteria is totally amazeballz, it was the first JeanMarco fic I read and it totally made me love them a whole crap ton, so its the one I started with.  
> I love seeing Jean and Marco fall in love over and over again so many times in so many different ways and I've become completely and utterly obsessed with their fics, so I decided to try and put them together in some way :) <3<3


	3. MARCO!! (Canvas, I think. Heehee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco got hurt!! :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic used was canvas by LensMind, I didnt take too much from it but its a really great fic!!
> 
> Okay, soooo I'm taking requests for fics that people want me to use down in the comments at the bottom, cause deciding what fics to use can be difficult at times, so there's that option.
> 
> Also, my updates are really random, its not really consistent in any way, I just update whenever I feel like it, but usually I shouldn't make you wait too long, sometimes I'll update three times in a week, sometimes I won't update for a month or two.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!

"Holy fucking shit." I said, my eyes wide. I started salivating, and it took some effort to keep the drool from spilling out. Wow, well I'm fucked up.

Then I felt something hitting my side, and I felt myself falling, but I still couldn't look away. I crashed to the ground hard, causing me to finally avert my gaze.  
"Ow, shit!" I said, looking back down to see Marco on top of me. He scrambled up sitting on my stomach to put his hands over my eyes, "Marco!" I yelled, grabbing his hips and trying to push him off, annoyed that he on top of me, but not for cuddles or anything, nope, no-sir-y. He was so damn rough, god!

Of course, at the same time, the other me of this world had yelled the same thing. But it wasn't anything like the way I had said it. No no, it was entirely different.IT WAS VERY DIFFERENT OKAY.  
My eyes widened under Marco's hands at the sound of my own voice, and oh my god I'm starting to get hard with Marco on my lap and holy shit what do I do?!

And then..and then I was falling. Marco was straddling my hips with his hands still over my eyes, and I was falling with my back parallel to the ground.

A rabbit hole had opened up beneath me, Marco's doing. Of course.

Marco yelped and his legs tightened as he reached down to wrap his arms around my neck and hold me tight. Even though he opened the rabbit hole, I don't think he was ready for it, and I laughed aloud as I wrapped my arms around him with my palms flat on his back as he clung to me.

Then, he flipped us over so that he was on bottom just before we landed on the street and I quickly moved my hand up to hold the back of his head in case we fell on something. I placed the hand that was behind his head on the ground next to his cheek to prop myself up, then struggled to get my other arm out from under him for a second. Once it was free, I pushed myself up with my hands on either side of his face and looked down at him, "I thought you could only go through those things when you were a bunny," I said.

"Please don't call me a bunny, Jean," he sighed, "those 'things' are called rabbit holes and there's a reason. IM A RABBIT," he said with a bored expression.  
"Nope," I said stubbornly, "you're my bunny."

He chose to be more mature than me and ignore that, and he moved on to the other stuff I'd said, "no, I don't have to be a rabbit when going through the holes," he put his hands on my shoulder and pushed up, making me realize that I was still on top of him. Blushing, I sat up, but didn't move to get off of his lap. He sat up too, and he didn't shove me off, so I guess he was okay with it, too. "I just do it cause it's more comfortable, and its just easier. It makes me smaller so the fall isn't so hard, and the legs make it easier to land on my feet. Plus, when I'm a rabbit you hold me," he winked to show he was teasing and it was really cute.

I looked around quickly to find that we were back in our world, the one where I had been asleep and Marco had frantically woken me going on about being late. He was still wearing the white button up shirt and black tie with the nice black waistcoat over it and the pocket watch in his chest pocket with dark grey jeans and black converse on.

"Why'd you turn over?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Oh, I dunno, just wanted you on top of me," he said in the best flirty voice he could muster as he giggled through it.

"Yeah? Like in the last world we visited?" I bit my lip and tilted my head to the side as I winked, bringing one hand up behind my head in an attempt to look as seductive as possible.  
His face turned sooooo red, it was totally priceless. 

"I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry! I r-really didn't nuh-know l-I-" I stood up and grabbed his hand to make him shut up already, cause I got the point, and although Marco as a blushing, stuttering mess was super adorable, he was hurt and I had to do something about it.

"It's okay it's okay, chill man," I said, interlocking our fingers and gently tugging him along. I could hear the small trickle of water in the distance, and that was where I was headed, water. You have to clean it, right?? Well, I'm sure if not Marco will tell me...but I'm pretty sure!!

"Where are we going, Jean?" He winced a little but replaced it with a weak smile as soon as he could, trying to cover it up.  
"This way."  
"Well yeah, but whyyy are we going this way?" He whined, obviously in pain but still unwilling to admit it. He was too considerate for his own good, I swear! Geez.

We walked a little further and I put my arm around him to try and take as much of his weight as I could, cause fuck, it really hurt when I saw him like this, so weak, and bloody and in so much pain, and him still trying to pretend that everything was alright for me.

After a couple of minutes that seemed to last forever, we finally came to a small natural fountain. "C'mere Marco," I said as I helped him over as close as he could get without falling in and slowly set him on the ground.

I sat in front of him, his eyes locked on mine the entire time. I grabbed the top button of of his waistcoat, but didn't move from that, waiting for permission. He gave me a small nod, and I undid his tie and took it off, then unbuttoned first the waistcoat, and then the button up shirt beneath it. After, I took the pocket watch out of the breast pocket and set it with my clothes. Then, I slowly, gently as I could, pulled the waistcoat off of him, that wasn't too hard. But then the shirt. Ohhhh the shirt. The back was shredded and coated in blood. Not only that, but after the slow process of getting his arms out, it clung to the cuts on his back for dear friggin life!! Jesus it was so damn difficult! But, it hurt when I pulled at those parts, so I went slowly, gently prying it off, centimeter by bloody fuckin' centimeter.

When I finally managed to get it off, I took my sweatshirt and t shirt off too so they wouldn't get all bloody. I cast my clothes in a heap on the ground off to the side and dipped what was left of Marco's white shirt into the water.

"This might hurt a little bit.." I warned right before pulling out any small rocks I could find, then pressing the cloth to his back. I pushed it on slowly, adding pressure to different places at a time, the water dripping a bunch as I did so, and then I started to glide the shirt around his back in slow, soft circles with Marco screaming all the while, cursing from time to time. I murmured what I hoped to be comforting words into his ear as I went, cause I knew it must hurt like hell.

When I was satisfied by how clean it seemed, I tossed the rag away and blew on his back, hoping to relieve some of the burning pain I was sure was there. He sighed gratefully and relaxed slightly, so I kept doing it for a while, glad that he wasn't in so much pain anymore.

Then I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on the back of his shoulder, careful not to touch any of the places he was injured, to try and make him feel better.  
"Jean.." He rested his hand over the one I had on his chest.  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks..."  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "Well, besides the pain..."

"I dunno...I guess just, me being a rabbit and all, nobody ever really bothered to help me out much, so this is just a bit new to me is all. I'm a servant, I help others...I usually don't receive it. Not to say that people aren't nice to me, its nothing like that, I have lots of friends and all, but I think this may be the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Hey don't worry about it, its the least I could do." Then I got up and grabbed my shirt and sweatshirt that were still lying on the ground and walked back over to him. "Which one?" I asked, holding them up, one in each hand.  
"What?"  
"You take one and I'll take the other. Yours got shredded."  
"Oh, its okay, I don't need one," he blushed. Shit. He was too adorable.  
"Yeah, you do, or I'm gonna end up staring at you the whole time, when I'm supposed to be focused on the worlds instead of your nice abs."

"Uh-uh..T-That one, then, I s-suppose..." He said, pointing to the t-shirt.  
"You sure? Its a bit cold when we go through the rabbit holes."  
"Y-yeah, that's why. I don't want you to get cold..." I sighed and I carefully helped him into my sweatshirt. "J-Jean! What are you doing?!" He winced.

"Stop moving so much Marco you're gonna make it hurt more!"  
"But I..." and by this time I had it on him and was starting to pull on the shirt.  
"Don't sweat it Marco, I'm hot anyway. And besides, my bunny's already hurt, wouldn't want him to catch a cold too."

"Jea-"  
"No Marco, we're both already dressed, and I'm comfortable, so just wear it and shut up already. I really don't mind, so stop arguing and trying to be considerate, let me have this one."  
"Okay," he sighed. Finally. God this kid was a stubborn ass.

"We should get going, Jean, we're running late," he said, retrieving the pocket watch from the ground and checking the time, then putting it into his pants pocket.  
"Wait, you didn't tell me the story of the last world we went to."

"O-oh..right. Well, uh. Jean is a famous painter, and ever since high school almost all of his paintings were of a 'freckled man'. At an art exhibition, he met a journalist named Marco and was shocked to find that Marco looked just like his freckled man. They became friends and started to fall in love with each other, but neither knew of the others feelings. jean found himself only able to paint Marco after that, there were differences between the two, and Jean couldn't make his man anymore, it all became Marco. Getting frustrated at his inability to paint, he yelled at Marco, and told him that he couldn't paint and it was all his fault, causing Marco think that Jean hated him. Marco thought that the fact that he resembled the freckled man made Jean hate the freckled man too because of his hatred of Marco. Trying to help him be able to paint again, Marco..uh...well, he uh...blew him, and uh, told him to imagine that he was the freckled man instead of 'Marco'...to l-leave him with a-a good memory of the freckled man. And that was when we uh," he coughed into his hand, "you know...ended up there..."

"That Jean sounded to be enjoying himself though," I laughed as Marco blushed hard.  
"Alright, c'mon then," I said, grabbing his hand, "through the next rabbit hole. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, gripping my hand tighter and opening the rabbit hole. He looked at me and I nodded to show I was ready, and he jumped through with me right after him, still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop well that happened, soooo yeah wish those two some luck, they could use it because you never know what you'll find in these worlds...heehee


	4. Benvenuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BENVENUTO *FANGIRL SCREAMS*  
> Okay this fic is soooooo cute if you haven't read it, then read it, Read It, READ IT NOW. Lol its so much happy feelz! Freckles and Jean decide to enjoy the happy too :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the boys need some fluff after the last chapter where Marco almost shit his pants and Jean almost got an orgasm at what they saw. And so, I let them have fun in this one hahahahah
> 
> I'm really upset cause nobody's updating their fics. Everyone is busy, leaving me to be bored because I have no new fics to read and it sucks!! Ugh. but, I guess it gives me time to work on this thing. I guess.
> 
> HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN HITLER'S REACTION TO MARCO'S DEATH ON YOUTUBE?! Omg funniest shit ever xD
> 
> Anyways, time for some Marco/Freckles and Jean! Hope you enjoy^-^

I held onto Marco, just enough that I could support him, but not enough to hurt him, hopefully.  
When we landed he gasped painfully despite me holding most of his weight and shit shit shit I felt so bad I didn't know what to do!!

"Marco, are you okay?!" was all I could manage, even though he clearly wasn't.

"Yeah..fine," he replied weakly, "just...just give me a second," he said hesitantly, almost like he was afraid to be asking for it.

"Hey, its okay, take as long as you need," I said, gently lowering him toward the ground. "And Marco, I'm not gonna hurt you, you don't have to be so...servant-like.

"Thanks Jean," he said as I helped him to sit down.

*“What, did you all put this assignment off until the last minute too?”* I heard my voice and took my first look around the place.

*There Jean and Marco were, sitting on a bench in a pleasant small park, a guitar resting against one end.* They were in the middle of a half circle of people around the same age with easels.

I stepped so I was behind my Marco's back and lifted the sweatshirt to look at his back again and gasped in surprise, it was mostly healed already. I laid my hand on his back where the biggest cut had been, it was at least half the size of just a few minutes ago when he had put the sweatshirt on. As he sat, it was still slowly closing, and he looked sleepy.

"Damn Marco, that was fast."

"Oh, uhm...yeah, I heal pretty fast, being not fully human," he blushed slightly.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, loads. It makes me a little tired to heal myself, and it's pretty painful while I'm doing it, but its better than straight up continuous pain," he smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"That's good," I let out a sigh of relief.

Pulling the sweatshirt back down to cover his back again, I moved back around in front of his face and offered my hand to help him up. He was able to stand up straight again, eyelids drooped halfway down, but he looked happy, so I suppose everything was okay.

We finally gave the group around our other selves some attention. Marco walked over to them with a small chuckle and I slipped my hand into his as I followed him toward the easels.

"This is Ymir, the red queen that I mentioned," he said with a fond smile, gesturing with the hand I wasn't holding, toward a girl with brown hair and freckles. "Her girlfriend, Christa, the white queen," a small petite girl with blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes sitting next to Ymir. "These are Reiner, his boyfriend Bertholdt, and Annie, the mad hatter, march hare, and Cheshire Cat, in that order," Reiner being blonde and really muscular, and Bertholdt really tall with black hair and he was nervous looking. Annie had short blonde hair and looked really bored. "Then there's Sasha and her boyfriend Connie, the Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dum of my world," the girl was pretty with big brown eyes and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, the boy had a pale skin amd a buzzcut. "There's Amin, the caterpillar," a small blonde boy with long hair and really blue eyes, "Eren and Mikasa, the queens guards," a boy with brown hair and green eyes, and a really pretty Asian girl with shoulder length black hair who was helping Eren with his art. "And of course, you and me," he added with a smile. "Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie are always together, and Mikasa, Eren, and Armin are inseparable as well. Mikasa and Eren are siblings, and they've known Armin since they were born. They're not here, but Erwin is the head of all the guards, Levi and Hanji are next in command of them, Levi head of the black card soldiers, and Hanji in charge of the red. Other than that, there's the big monster we call Titan, but otherwise that's about everyone."

"Huh. That's not too many," I commented.

"No, my world is pretty small," he agreed. And then our attention was turned back to the group in front of us.

*"Okay, great!” Sasha finally called. "Now, for those more active poses. Marco, could you...?” She gestured with one charcoal-covered hand to the guitar.

“Yes!” he replied with a smile. Hefting the guitar into his grip and getting comfortable, he then glanced around a tad self-consciously at the circle of artists. “Is it important what I play, or no?”

“Eh, play whatever you want. We'll try not to make this part last too long, just, maybe ten minutes or so?” Connie shrugged and switched out his drawing pad with a large sheet of off-white paper.

Marco blinked at the response. For just an instant, his eyes flicked to Jean, who had been watching him calmly. Marco's eyes returned forward, and he bowed closer to his guitar. “I, ah, I think I know some things to play, then...”

Jean turned to Connie, head tilted. “Hey, does it matter what I do during this?”

Instead, it was Sasha who replied after considering the question. “Well, Hanji wanted something with two figures, so you need to keep posing. But uh, maybe just something casual? Like you're listening to him.”

Jean settled back into the bench and set his gaze on Marco. He grinned. “Well Marco, you gonna wow us now?”

Marco rubbed at his nose, chuckling weakly. “Ah, I mean... It will not be too bad, I hope.”

Jean laughed as he shook his head. “I'm sure you'll be fine,” he reassured.

Marco grinned back. When he returned his focus to his guitar, all the students stood ready by their easels.

“Okay, let's go!” Sasha announced.

With that, Marco began strumming. Just once, his eyes slipped over towards Jean again, before they closed and he started singing.

Marco let himself fall into the song, nodding his head as he sang along to a quick beat, his voice making the words ripple and glide through the air.

“Non senti che tremo mentre canto, nascondo questa stupida allegria quando mi guardi.”*

"Oh my god, Marco!" I said, surprised.

"Uhm...yes?"

"Damn you can sing!!"

"O-oh," a blush spread across his face, "t-thanks Jean," he smiled.

"Can you play guitar too? Or just that Marco?"

"No, I cant, I never tried...I was always too busy, always running late for things as it was."

"Oh, I see...can you understand the song?"

"Yeah, its Italian. I'm multilingual, its kind of part of the job of being the rabbit."

"Oh that's cool! I love hearing people speak other languages."

"Really?" And then Marco did something completely unexpected. *“Non senti che tremo mentre canto? È il segno di un’estate che vorrei potesse non finire mai,”* he sang, perfectly in time with the other Marco as I smiled at him until *the song drew to a close. However, the circle of artists continued working away at their easels.

“Keep going,” Ymir grunted from behind her stand.* And the other Marco obliged.

*The pace of this song was much slower, but the most marked difference was the way Marco presented it: he sang with his gaze focused on Jean, eyes happy as he delivered the lyrics with a warm smile.* I pulled my Marco over so that we were standing right in front of our other selves.

Releasing his hand, I turned around so that we were facing each other, and held my hand out to him as I bowed and asked him to dance with me. He took my hand blushing hard, with an "of course, ya dork."

We were both blushing furiously, but it was still loads of fun. I had one arm around his waist, my other hand in his grasp, the hand not holding mine gripping the back of my neck. We started off just kind of rocking from one foot to the other like that, and then we slowly started swaying more until we were dancing around all over the place, giggling and grinning at each other(and still blushing, might I add)the whole time.

A couple songs in, I slowed us down and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at them, the other 'us's," I felt his neck move as he turned his head, my face still buried in his shoulder.

"What about them, Jean?" I looked up at his face and saw him smiling fondly at them before putting my face right back where it was.

"Well, I was just thinking..." I felt the blush slowly creep up my face.

"Hmm?"

"I was just thinking about how in all of the worlds that we've been to, we've been a couple."

"Yeah, that's true."

"A-and I was also thinking that, that you're really awesome, and t-that maybe I like you, too, in-in our world."

"We're from different worlds, Jean."

"Well yeah, but I meant, like. Like ourselves, me, and you, the one where we exist together. You as Marco Freckles and me being me. I think I like you. Like, like like you. 'Cause you're amazing and who wouldn't like you?' Is the thought that just went through my head, so I'm pretty sure that I do, and after seeing us together so many other times, I was thinking that maybe we were just, you know, meant to be together..?"

I finally looked up at him, blushing hard, and I saw the blush spread across his face, and wowee it was amazing how fast it went, making his freckles stand out more. Damn he had nice freckles.

"I-I think I-"

"Marco," I cut him off from his stuttering, "will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, to let him know that I was completely serious, and to just get the question out already.

"Y-yeah, of course!" He grinned.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, picked him up, and spun him around, the other Marco still singing in the background. "Thank you, Marco," I said, lowering him down back onto the ground and resting my forehead on his, letting my eyes close as I hummed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed this. I really needed this fluff. I loooove this fic, its one of my favorites, and I have read a LOT of fics. Its got so much fluff and so much happiness and ahhhggg asdfghjkl<3


	5. Take Me To The Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTAYYY TIME LOL  
> This is a really cute fic and I even made some fanart for it cause it was just way too adorable. So much fluffyness!! This one and Benvenuto from the last chapter are probably the two awesome really happy fics that just make you wanna grin till your face breaks in half that I know of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I haven't mentioned this yet, but feedback is always welcome!! I love getting feedback because I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so you guys should leave comments to yell at me about how horrible my writing is! :D  
> And I wanted to say, thanks so much for reading guys, it really does mean a lot to me^^

We stayed like that a few moments, and then went back to dancing as we had before, until *Connie's voice finally breached the air. "Okay, I think we're all done now.” He gazed at his own drawing, before looking at the two on the bench again. “Hey, Marco, that was great! Thank you so much man!”

All the students of the circle expressed their agreement through nods and cheers.

Marco just put his hands over his face, a heavy blush visible between his fingers.*

"That really was great, Marco," I said happily.

"Yeah, it was really fun," he said distractedly,looking down a little instead of into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cupping his cheek in my hand.

He nuzzled it and then came closer, resting his nose on mine. "Nothings wrong, I'm really happy," he said, closing his eyes. I closed mine too, content with having him in my arms.

"Mmph," was the surprised noise that came from my throat. He had tilted his head and his lips pushed up against mine. I opened my eyes just a crack, surprised, then they fluttered shut, and we just stayed like that for a few seconds-which felt like a lot longer. It was a gentle kiss, his lips were so soft, our lips didn't move against each other with hunger or need, it was a simple kiss, just us being pressed up against each other.

After a few seconds, I pulled back a little, his lips brushing against mine as I tilted my head down, opening my eyes. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile right before I buried my face into the crook of his neck, my eyes closed as I felt this happy feeling spread throughout my entire body. He wrapped his hands around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist, content with each others company.

A couple minutes of that position and I softly kissed his neck before pulling back to look at his face and kissing his cheek. He blushed a little and it was freaking adorable. I finally let go of him and leaned away from him, causing him to let go of me too.

"So, what happened here then?" I asked, catching his hand in mine as we started walking down the street.

"Oh, right. Well, everyone that was working while Jean and Marco were over there are art students. They're here in Italy for the summer as a school thing. Connie persuaded Jean to meet them here and spend the summer with them even though he wasn't part of the program. Marco works at a restaurant here and he ran into Jean spilling a bunch of tomatoes everywhere and Jean helped him pick them up. Then Jean went to Marco's restaurant and they became friends and hung out more and more and fell in love."

"Oh, that sounds cute. So, I was wondering...what was that Marco singing about?"

"Oh...well, uhm," he blushed a little, "those were love songs."

"You should sing them to me sometimes then," I grinned.

"Yeah maybe. Anyways, we should get going, come on," he gestured to the new rabbit hole in the wall next to him before hopping in and pulling me with him, still hand in hand.

\------------------

This rabbit hole was straighter, it wasn't like a slide, no falling straight down, it didn't dip down or have any twist and turns, it was actually a straight shot, and we were able to run right through it, Marco in front, pulling me along.

Toward the end of the rabbit hole tunnel thing, I heard some quiet music and wondered where we were going next.

"This place is called Take Me To The Riot, it's supposed to be really fun!! Marco said grinning.

"I thought you didn't know where we were going?"

"Well, I had to come here one other time to pick someone up, but I didn't really get to look around. They said it was a nice world to be in though," he smiled that amazing smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

After making it out of the rabbit hole, we found ourselves inside of a nice house, a party was going on apparently,there were lots of teenagers drinking, none of them seemed drunk quite yet though. The music wasn't too loud and the atmosphere was just nice overall.

We quickly found our other selves in the kitchen drinking alcohol. Marco was making funny faces as he drank so I assumed that that Marco didn't do it much. I laughed at his cute face scrunched up in disgust as the other Jean handed him something else, trying to find one that Marco would like, it seemed.

"Hey Jean," my Marco said, turning to face me.

"Yeah?"

"Well...uhm..." he fidgeted, "since we've been traveling all day, and we have a little bit of time, do you want to just sleep in this world tonight?"

"Really?!" I asked, surprised, since he's always saying how he's late. "I'd love to, Marco," I said, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"Lets go get a drink," he smiled happily. I nodded in agreement and let him lead me to the kitchen where all of the alcohol was held. "Beer okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled at him as he handed it to me then grabbed one for himself.

I looked over at the other us, they were talking to people and having fun. *Jean had a few piercings on his face and was wearing some punk band shirt, a denim jacket with patches sewn in, a few silver rings around random fingers, a pyramid studded belt trying to hold up too-skinny jeans, and some combat boots, Marco in a nice shirt with a sweater vest over it.* He was such a dork and it was so adorable.

By this time, Marco and I had drunk 2 beers each and we'd taken couple of shots as well, not wanting to get too drunk to function, we had pretty much stopped at that. We each had another beer, but we were sipping slowly on them, determined to make them last until we were ready to head to bed.

We were sitting on the end of a couch together, my arm around his shoulders as he leaned into me.

I found other Jean and Marco again, Marco had gotten pretty drunk, it seemed, cause I saw Jean taking Marco's cup from him and setting it on the table before leading him away to talk with some other people.

I looked to my Marco and smiled fondly at him, turning to hug him properly.

"Jean?" He asked bringing his arms up to hold me too. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just, really happy that I have you, and I was just thinking about how great you are," I said, pulling back to press a kiss to his cheek, and then his lips. I pulled back and put our beers on the table beside the couch before I went back to him, sitting in his lap before I kissed him right on the lips again. I left my lips there with my eyes closed before pulling back just a little, our noses brushing against each other.

"Jean, I really really like you," he stated. I kissed him in response, this time moving my lips a little, slowly. His moved in turn until I pulled back and held his face in my hands.

"I really really really like you too babe," I smiled before going back to kissing him the same way. After a while, I licked his lips quickly before putting my tongue right back in my mouth. We kissed a bit more before I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and sucked a little. Then I pulled back for breath for a few seconds and Marco started our next kiss. He grabbed the back of my head, pulling it toward him until our lips connected. We stayed like that for a second before he suddenly shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I made a surprised noise, then pressed the tip of my tongue to the tip of his, pushing it out of my mouth. I took a breath and then pushed my tongue into his mouth, sliding it along his, and they continued tongues rubbing against one another.

It was our first real kiss, where we had just sat down and kissed each other, and it couldn't have been more amazing. I was so happy, and all I wanted was to be with Marco forever.

As we kissed I rolled my hips once, unable to stop it from happening. We gasped into each others mouths at the friction, our lips coming apart, but strings of saliva still kept us together, snapping as we panted in each others faces.

I giggled and he gave me a confused look, "your face," I laughed, "its so red hahah."

"S-so is yours!!"

"Mmm you're so cute," I mumbled, running my pointer finger over his cheeks making small random patterns on the freckles before burying my face into his neck with my hands in fists on his chest.

"T-thanks Jean," he said wrapping his arms around me. We just stayed like that for a while, and I guess I dozed off for a bit.

When I woke up I saw a little bit of drool on Marco's shirt and quickly rubbed at it with the hand closest to it. He had been running his fingers through my hair and it felt nice, so I pressed a small kiss to his neck before looking up at him. He looked back down at me with a gentle smile, and I was happy.

"How was your nap?"

"It was amazing, especially when I got to wake up to see your amazing face right there," I smiled, finally getting off of him, grabbing my beer from earlier, handing him his, then plopping back down on the couch next to him. I saw that we weren't alone on the couch, our other selves now occupying the other end.

They were both tracing patterns into Marco's many freckles, and *at some point, Jean got himself another drink, and allowed Marco another shot of vodka. Marco was going to take it, but someone else plopped down on the couch behind him, knocking into him, and he fell forward, spilling most of the drink on Jean's stomach.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry Jean!" Marco cried, setting the glass down and patting the wet patch on the band shirt. Jean swatted his hands away.

"It's alright, calm down. It's just a little vodka." He said quickly, taking a sip from his whiskey.

"But you're wet!" Marco insisted, stumbling into the kitchen and finding a towel, which he brought back and pressed into the spot. Jean groaned.

"Babe, that's my stomach, full of booze, that you are pushing on!" He grunted, and Marco gasped, dropping the cloth and holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He promised, and Jean shook his head.

"It's fine, just calm down, sweetheart." Jean murmured, getting comfortable again, one arm wrapping around Marco's shoulders. Marco was slouched back, while Jean sat up more straight.

After a few minutes, the person who'd bumped him handed him another shot, explaining that they were sorry for making him spill his last one. He smiled widely at them, taking it and downing it quickly before getting comfortable again, laying his head against Jean's. He miscalculated a bit though, and ended up falling over, barely catching himself before he was in the other boy's lap.

"Shoot, sorry!" He laughed, shakily sitting himself back up. He grinned at Jean, but the gesture wasn't returned. Jean was just staring, and Marco's smile fell. Then, Jean's arm came back around him, pulling him closer until their faces met in the middle.*

I was happy for them in that moment, until Marco reached up and grabbed my face, turning it back to him so that he could kiss me. I loved kissing Marco, I think it was my new favorite thing in the world, besides, well, Marco in general.

Then the couch shifted and I fell away from Marco as I saw the other Marco jumping up and running away. _Shit_ , I thought, _what happened_?

The three of us all followed him, me and my Marco, and, of course, the other Jean. It turned out he just needed to vomit. He sat in front of the toilet puking his guts our for a long time, and then, after a while, Reiner came and told them where their room was.

The other Jean and Marco stayed where they were for a while, while my Marco and I went to the room. We crawled into the bed together, and fell asleep tangled with each other. I was laying on one of his arms and it stretched out on to the bed in a straight line, his other arm draped over my shoulders. One of my arms rested against his chest, next to my face, while the other hung over his side. His knees were bent, and one of mine was bent in between his legs while the other was hiked up over his waist. My face was right in front of his neck and he had his chin resting on my head in my hair. It was really comfortable, and warm, and soft and...I fell asleep pretty quickly in the comfort of his arms.


	6. Bin ich der Jäger oder die Beute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is getting raped and Jean loses it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing cool to say, so I'll just let you get to it and save whatever boring crap I have for the end

I happily woke up in the same position, Marco was already awake looking at my face. I blinked a few times before pressing a kiss to his lips with a mumble of "good morning."

His arm moved up and down stroking my back as he buried his face in my hair, "we should get going soon," he said.

I didn't want to leave, I really didn't. But after a few moments I finally pushed myself up on my elbows, untangling our legs. He stood up slowly.

"Hung over?" I asked.

"Yeah, its not too bad though."

"Same," I replied as I stood up too.

He caught my hand and laced our fingers together, then used his other hand to grab my chin and kiss me quickly before pulling me through a rabbit hole.

 

\----------------------

*"Mmm, Marco, you feel so good …” The Jean's hand was gripping that Marco's hair and pressing him up against the bed.*

"Uhm...Jean? Maybe we should go," I heard my Marco say.

"No, wait."

*Jean’s fingers had wandered down to Marco's pajama bottoms and pulled at them, probably creating tears at the seams. Jean pulled away from Marco, smiling, and simply said, “Time to get ride of these.” With very rough movement, he pulled Marco’s pants and underwear down, exposing him. Not paying any mind to the fact that both were now no longer intact.

Marco’s legs were then yanked up roughly and he was pulled further down the bed. Marco quickly turned and tried to pull away.

When he pushed himself up and turned back to Jean, a swift slap made contact with his face, knocking him over.* My eyes widened as I watched the scene play out, unable to believe what was happening.

*As soon as he was down, Jean was over him, pinning him down with one hand. His face, which was earlier giving him that cocky smile was now filled with rage.

“What the hell was that about, Marco?” “J-Jean, I’m sorry-” “YOU FUCKING BETTER BE. ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOU, AND I CAN’T EVEN GET YOU TO LOOK AT ME?” “Jean, please-“ another slap was delivered.* I stared, glued to the spot, gaping at the horrifying version of me. *Marco pulled his hands out of Jean’s grasp in an attempt to shield himself. “I’M SOR-” “YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!” Jean hollered as curled his hand into a fist and punched Marco in the face. “YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!!” Marco's tears pricked at his eyes as Jean kept hitting him.*

I couldn't take it anymore, I threw myself at him, the other me. I tackled him onto his side so that he was clear of the other Marco. I was on top of him now, straddling him, as I punched and scratched at his face. I faintly heard Marco yelling in the background, but tuned it out and focused all of my attention on the fucking shitbag underneath me. I kept hitting him, screaming in his face about what an utter idiot and he was and how he didn't deserve Marco and how he should just die right there. I felt Marco's arms pulling at me, trying to get me off of my other self, but I was focused on one thing. He fucking hurt Marco. This fucker. Hurt. Marco.

Marco was finally able to pull me off after that Jean's face was all bloody and gross and really fucked up.

"Jean, stop. Its okay, I'm okay," he whispered in my ear, arms wrapped around my torso right after he had pulled me to the ground.

I stopped struggling, not wanting to hurt him, and went limp in his arms. He got out from under me and crouched in front of me, taking my face in his hands. He brushed his thumbs over my cheeks and it took me a moment to realize that I was crying and he was wiping my tears away. I just watched him for a moment as he brushed the tears off my face then slowly leaned down to press a gentle kiss to my lips.

"It's okay, Jean," he said, resting his forehead on mine.

"Uh..uhm..." I heard off to the side. I looked over to see that it was the other Marco. My eyes slowly widened as I realized exactly what I had just done. Shit. Shitshitshit.

I looked back to my Marco who looked fairly calm still. "Hey, Marco," he said.

"H-h-h-hai," was the stuttered response.

Standing up, I walked over to him and held his cheek in my hand. He looked so scared, and I felt so bad for freaking him out so much, but, to my surprise, he slowly closed his eyes and nuzzled my hand.

"Marco, I-"

"This is the kind of Jean I remember," he murmured into my hand.

I felt the throat tighten and tears sting at my eyes at those words. "I'm-I'm so, so sorry Marco," I said, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his hair. "I hate him, I hate myself. He doesn't deserve you in any way, shape, or form."

"Thank you, Jean. I'll be okay," he said gently. I felt his face lift out of the crook of my neck and look past me at what I assumed was Marco, my Marco. "I haven't felt this kind of comfort in years, and it feels so amazing to just be held with love, real love, again." He buried his face back into my shoulder and grabbed fistfuls of my shirt with his hands, "and you have no idea how badly I want to keep you and love you and just be with you, you're the Jean from before all of this," I could feel his tears seeping into my shirt, and god I was crying too, but his words just brought me to a whole new level of saddness. "But I can't, because you're not mine to keep," his voice cracked. "Please Jean, please take good care of him, be good to him a-and-"

"I will," I cried, "of course I will, because Marco, you're the most amazing, sweetest, kindest, smartest, most beautiful person I've ever met, and I've never loved anybody as much as I love you."

"That's good," he said, his voice softer and his body relaxing in my arms. "Be good to him," he pulled back so I could see his face as he smiled through his tears. "I'll be okay here, thank you," he said, his lips brushing my cheek. It must have been salty, cause I was still crying and there were tears all over my face, but he didn't comment or make a face, so I guess he didn't mind.

He hugged me tight, "I love you, Jean," he said, squeezing me and then letting go and getting up to walk over to the other Jean.

That Marco lifted the Jean's head into his lap and said we should go and that he'd take care of him. I was reluctant to, but my Marco came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck. I relaxed into his grip and rested my arms on top of his on my stomach, my head pounding from the beatig I'd given the other Jean, as the rabbit hole opened up on the ground in front of me.

"Let's go, baby," he whispered into my ear and I took the step forward into the rabbit hole, my weight pulling him with me, and we fell through with his arms still wrapped around me and his face still buried in the back of my shoulder.

\-------------------

I was still a crying mess when we got there. Marco just stood in front of me and held my face to his chest, letting me cry into him.

"M-Marco I-I never, ever, ever want that to happen to you," I sobbed, "you're amazing, a-and and beautiful, and p-purf-fect, and you would n-never, never deserve anything e-even remotely similar t-to anything like th-that."

"Shh, it's okay Jean, I'm yours, not that Jean's. I'm here, I'm with you, okay? I'm not being raped, or abused, I'm not hurt, or in any pain. Look, I'm fine," he grabbed my face and forced me to meet his gaze, "see? I'm alright, Jean."

I nodded slowly, and just then the door opened, and I realized that we were in a bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know. Please dont kill me._. This one was hard to write..well not in the sense that it was hard to find the words, I wrote this one fairly quickly, but hard like, emotionally, cause, cause Marco's being r-raped and, and abused, and do you know how much that hurts?!!?!?!??!?!!


	7. Is it love? Once Then, Twice Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is hurting because Marco keeps hurting :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-harm is mentioned here in this one, and so is death, sorry

*"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" The Marco glared at himself in the mirror for a second before bending down and grabbing something from the cupboard under the sink. He grabbed the band-aids and turned on the water, rolling up his long sleeves to reveal lines upon lines of thin, white scars overlaced with fresh pink ones as well as several, day-old cuts."*

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what those were all over his arms.

"Shit!" I heard my Marco say, trying to block my view.

*"I can't believe you're letting a single guy affect you so much . . ." other Marco trailed off as he gently placed the razor's edge against the pale skin on the inside of his wrist. He slowly dragged it across his skin, a tear falling from his eye to mix with the blood that was seeping out of the fresh cut.*

"Marco!" I yelled, fresh tears quickly spilling out of my eyes as I struggled against my Marco desperately to try and reach other Marco and make him stop. But then I heard my Marco hiss in pain and looked at him in confusion. 

*"Damn it. This one is too dull."* My attention snapped back to the other Marco. *He was holding his bleeding wrist above the sink as he searched for something, but came up empty handed and glared at himself in the mirror again.

"You can't even cut right. That's how much of a failure you are . . ." he growled at his reflection, pulling the dull razor across his wrist once again. And again. And again.*

"NO!" I screamed, trying so hard to break free of my Marco who was still holding me down "MARCO NO!!" I continued to howl, but he couldn't hear me, and Marco wasn't going to let me get near him enough to let my presence be known. 

"Marco..." I was still sobbing, but my fighting had gotten weak, I was barely pushing against him anymore.

My Marco groaned and I finally tore my eyes away from the other Marco to look at him. His face was scrunched up in pain.

"Marco? Marco fuck, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, m' fine," he mumbled.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked frantically, but then I saw his arms bleeding. That was when I remembered what he had said back in Wisteria, we feel the pain our others feel. Why the fuck didn't he say anything in that Bin Ich Der Jaëger place?! I mean I could feel the pain from the beating I myself had given, but I just sort of assumed it was from other Jean hitting me back while I was blind with rage and really not giving a fuck what that Jean was doing to me. There's no way that didn't hurt Marco though, he was getting fucking raped! "Marco c'mon lets go, can you open another rabbit hole?"

*Other Marco cut until there were about forty cuts, varying in size, all up and down his wrist and forearm.

He sighed, resting his head on the mirror as his wrist bled into the sink beneath him. He looked at himself in the mirror, staring into those dull, lifeless eyes, which were soon filled with tears. He looked to his bloody wrist, the blood was still flowing down into the drain,* when Marco finally got the rabbit hole open, which is good cause other Marco was about to wash his arms off and that definitely would have hurt like a bitch.

I was careful not to touch Marco's arms and pulled him through the hole by his torso. When we got through, the bleeding stopped and the blood disappeared immediately. The cuts healed over too, but they all still scarred and were visible. "Oh Marco," I whined into his palm that I had brought to my face. Then I kissed each of the scars hoping to make the pain a little more bearable.

"I'm okay, Jean. It doesn't hurt anymore since we already passed through the rabbit hole."

"Why didn't you tell me? In the world we went to before that? When the Jean started hitting Marco?! I know that hurt..."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore, I promise," he said, kissing my cheek.

*"Shit," I heard myself mutter. "Fog is thick as fuck."

The other Marco huffed. "I told you the conditions are bad," he scolded. "You shouldn't be out here."

"You shouldn't be with me," Jean shot back. "It's dangerous, I told you I needed to go alone."

"If it's so dangerous, you shouldn't be out here, either," he replied flatly. "There's ice on the road, Jean, it's only a matter of time before you slip!"

"Then get out of the car, Marco! I don't want to hurt you!...Please."*

I looked around to see that we were in the back seat of a car, Jean was driving and Marco was in a passengers seat, it was dark out and god it was cold as fuck. I shivered and Marco pulled me into a hug, sharing his warmth with me.

*Other Marco shook his head wildly. "No, Jean, please. Wherever you're going, I'm staying with you."

"No, not now! I've told you, even being close to me is dangero-"

"Didn't you promise to protect me?" His voice rang out, clear and laden with raw emotion. "Didn't you swear that if we could live again, together, you and me, you would do anything to let me live on?"

"How do you know that?" Jean asked him shakily.

I looked over again and tears swam in his eyes. He spoke, soft and wobbly, voice cracking, letting me know he was ready to break down at any moment. "Because I heard you say it," he whispered. "Up in Heaven I was watching over you, and I heard you call my name. I listened every time you ever prayed to me. Every time you asked me to guide your steps. Every time you begged for another chance. You promised you would protect me, no matter what." His hand went to rest on the back of Jean's, clutched onto the steering wheel. "Let me do the same for you."

The car swerved and I jolted with panic, "Marco..." Jean said.

"Turn around," he begged. "Turn around, please. Come back to Kyklop. You'll be safe, you and me. Together. Jean." His voice gave, and when he started talking again, I could hear his pauses for sobs. "Let's finish school and get a scholarship with the Military Police. Let's go to college and work up money to get married. Let's have a little wedding, with all of our closest friends invited, and Edmeé can be the flower girl. She'd love that so much. Let's buy a little cottage on the sea. Let's have our forever." 

Jean turned to him and I saw his eyes widen as the car slipped again, front left wheel catching as it spun wildly over a slick patch of ice. The inertia of the speed kicked in, and I felt the back half of the car start to swing in an arc to the right. The headlights carving a path through the fog and my throat constricted with fear as I recognized the distinct bent, contorted reflection they had fallen on. Water. We were on a bridge.

We all screamed.

I heard a loud crashing and the car jolted. Metal-on-metal screeching was painfully audible and panic returned, deep set and demanding to be given in to. Marco's hand gripped onto Jeans, and the car, completely out of control, was jerking forward, breaking through the thin metal barrier on the side of the bridge. A headlight suddenly went black at it was smashed, and I felt the car begin to plummet as a front tire dipped off the edge. With the car's weight and instability, the rest began to follow.

Adrenaline filled my every vein as my brain began to kick into the primal instinct of fight or flight. My mind, on hyper speed that makes time slow down around me, quickly pieced together what was happening around me. The car was going off the bridge into the water.*

I looked to Marco to see that he already had the door open and since neither of us were wearing seatbelts, he just pulled me through. He turned into freckles on the way down and landed fairly softly and I landed hard on the ice on my shoulder. I looked to freckles to see if he was okay and he had already recovered from the jump and was looking up at the car. I see Jeans arm open Marco's door and he pushed him out. Okay, Marco would be okay, thank god.

But when I looked to Jean's door, I saw that there was no possible way of him getting out in time. 'You did good,' I thought to myself, 'I would have killed you if anything had happened to Marco.'

And then freckles was in my line of vision and I was confused. It took a second, but I understood. He had jumped back in an attempt to free Jean. SHIT.

"MARCO!!" I yelled. He had opened the door with his paw and jumped inside, I assume to hit Jeans seatbelt, when the car hit the water. "FUCK," I said, jumping in after them. Marco was trying to save me, that me would have died. And I myself would drown on nothing, I reminded myself, as I swam in after them in the freezing water. I got to Marco and he opened a rabbit hole the second I was close enough.

We were pulled through the hole, along with a bunch of water. There was no way we could have saved the other Jean, but he was happy dying that way, I could feel it.

"Jesus Marco," I managed to get out through coughs as I choked on the water we had nearly drowned in.

"I'm-I'm sorry J-Jean," he coughed out.

"C'mere, its okay," I said, pulling him into my arms as tears slowly started to flow from his eyes. I pulled his sweatshirt and the t-shirt off and put them down next to us so we could get warmer, then pulled him back into my arms.

"No its not, you died!"

"No I didn't, the other Jean did, I'm right here, see?" I asked giving him a quick peck on the lips and then holding my hand up flat as if to say "stop" and he put his hand against mine. "I'm right here," I mumbled into his hair as I pulled him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I'm starting to enjoy writing this, so I'm hoping you're enjoying reading it as well!


	8. Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just finished reading this fic and it was so beautiful and asdfghjkl it was amazing as hell
> 
> Sorry it took me a little longer to update this time, I dont really have much of an excuse, just at first I couldn't figure out which fic I wanted to use next, and then when I finally did I wrote like, a sentence and then went and watched castle and anime, and then I finally wrote this all at once.
> 
> Not going into details about the tattooing or piercing, I will not describe it. Partly cause I haven't gotten a tattoo yet so I would only know how to talk about the piercings

We were in a tattoo parlor.

When Marco had stopped crying, we stood up in the middle of the place, and looked around to find Marco, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Bertholdt, and some older guy.

Marco, Connie, and Sasha were doing tattoos, Jean was piercing, and Bertholdt was talking to the older guy who appeared to be the receptionist behind the desk.

"That's Levi," my Marco said, pointing to the guy.

"How come we haven't seen him before?" I asked.

"We will, don't worry," he promised, "and Hanji and Erwin too, and you'll probably see Petra a few times as well."

"Petra?"

"Back home, Levi has his own little 'squad' of soldiers, he handpicks them, and they're really amazing. Petra is one of them. The others are Auro, Gunther, and Erd, Eren also joins them sometimes when it's something important or dangerous where they could use another person. You probably dont have to worry about them too much, I think Petra's the only one from the squad you'll see often."

"Oh, okay. Hey Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really sexy with tattoos."

"What?"

I was definitely staring at other Marco, who was covered in tattoos. Marco followed my gaze, staring curiously at himself working. Then his gaze wandered over to me, who was covers in piercings. I shivered, staring at myself, wondering just how much that hurt to do that many times in so many different places. Made me wonder if I had a dick piercing. Yeah. Hell no. I quickly shoved those thoughts away and went over to myself to begin counting.

I lost count when Marco came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Do you think I should get a tattoo, Jean?" he said into my shoulder.

"Do you want one?" I asked surprised.

"You said they look sexy on me, and I don't think they look bad, I wouldn't mind getting one.."

"Babe, anything looks sexy on you. If you want one then yeah, you should. Maybe I'll get one with you," I smiled.

"Really?!"

"Well yeah, why not?"

"Okay, thanks baby," he kissed my neck, "not from here though."

"Well yeah," I giggled. "Its too bad though, I'd like to get it done by you, look, you're amazing," I pointed to the tat on the other Marco was working on.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting mine done by him either...think we can break the rules just this once?"

"What? Really? But what if..."

"Its not like we'll change their world that much, we're not influencing their relationship or anything, we're just customers."

"Are you sure?" I turned around to look at him.

"Well, only if you want to."

"Yeah, okay!"

"Well, what do you want to get?"

"I want it to match yours."

"Jean, we just started dating, don't you think its a bit early for that?"

"Nope. Unless it bothers you, but...Marco I'm going to marry you someday. I'll be around for as long as you want me, which is why I don't really care what you pick, but I'm going to get one that's the same."

"Alright then, dork."

"Do you know what you're..WE're getting?"

"Yeah, I have an idea. Where do you want yours?"

"Maybe my back or shoulder."

"I think if I ever got a tattoo, it would be of this," he said, pulling out a patch of cloth from his pocket. It was wings. They were wings. There was a blue one on the left and a white one on the right. It was some kind of symbol for something, it looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. The area around it was ripped, it looked like it had been torn off of a shirt or something. "The wings of freedom."

"Why? What's important about it?"

"It's from the world that we were born in. The first world we met. It's something pretty important there. It's a military symbol, one of hope, it's what brought all of us together in the first place. By all of us I mean everyone from the park, plus Levi and his squad, and Erwin and Hanji. I wasn't part of it, I almost was. But you were, Jean. This is yours. It's kind of my good luck charm."

"Alright," I pulled him into a hug, "yeah let's get that. Where do you want yours?"

"Let's just both get it on our backs."

"Okay, let's."

We went over to Levi(Bertholdt had gone back into his office by now), and told him we wanted Marco to do ours as soon as possible. Well, he just stared at us for a minute. "What the fuck, brats," he sighed.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to-" Marco started.

"Yeah sure, he'll do it. But...who are you? And why are you here? I haven't started hallucinating yet, have I? I'm only like, thirty something. Marco!"

"Yes?" Other Marco looked over, eyes widening as he realized we were there. He looked over to other Jean, then back to us, then down at himself, then us, then other Jean, and finally, us again. "Uhh.."

"You see this too, right?" Levi asked.

"Yep..uhh...Jean?"

"Yeah?" Other Jean looked around the corner and stopped to stare at us as well.

"Hi," my Marco said, "we'd both like to get a tattoo done by you, Marco. I'm uh. I'm Marco as well. We're you guys, but from...yeah you're not going to believe this, but from a different world. There's lots of you's out there, actually, but back to the point, can you do it or not?"

"Yeah sure, I'm free right now...what did you have in mind?" He asked, glancing over at the other Jean who was still just staring wide-eyed.

Marco handed him the badge-looking thing. "On our backs."

Other Marco nodded, "okay, how big? Across the whole thing?"

"Yeah, as big as you can make it while it still fits for me, you, Jean?" He looked back at me.

"Same."

"Alright, let's get started then," other Marco said, gesturing my Marco over to the table. I went over and sat in the chair next to it that obviously wasn't other Marco's working chair. Marco took of his shirt and laid down on his stomach as other Marco got ready.

I grabbed Marco's hand and intertwined our fingers right before other Jean cane over.

He came up to me and examined me, "So this is what I'd look like without the piercings, huh? Not too bad. What's up good lookin?" He asked me.

"No much, just gettin a tattoo, hot stuff," I grinned.

"Jean, you're not allowed to cheat on me with yourself," my Marco said, squeezing my hand.

"I just might have to, with a face as nice as that," I laughed.

Other Jean blushed a little, "don't worry Marco, I have my own Marco, I don't need your Jean," he smiled.

"Go away Jean, I'm working," other Marco came up from behind and kissed his cheek. "Dont you have piercings to be doing or something?"

"Nope, I'm free for the next hour unless there's a walk in."

"Go sit over there then," he pointed to the seat next to me.

Jean turned to obey, but then Marco pinched his ass. He turned back around, face so red it looked like it was going to explode, "Marco!!"

"What? They're the only other people around, it's not like they care, they're dating too, you know."

Jean finally made his way over to the chair, still grumbling. \- After getting our tattoos done, other Jean asked if we wanted any piercings. I decided in the spur of the moment that I wanted my left cartilage and a lip piercing off center to the right. Of course, when Marco heard that, he got the exact opposite, a right cartilage and a piercing between the middle and left end of his lip. I secretly bought two other earrings for Marco and I to wear later when we were allowed to change it out. They didn't match, but I just felt they worked for us. After paying, we gave our thanks and said our goodbyes and again went through the rabbit hole, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure if people are even reading this anymore, sorry if it's not that interesting, I just honestly really love reading the JeanMarco fanfics, so this was kind of my way of just running through them, but honestly, why read this when you can just go read the actual fics? I dunno, I'm not giving up on this, but I might start posting chapters a lot less frequently for it and work on some other fics instead
> 
> Thanks for reading guys<3


	9. Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage is beautiful, it brings out the best in people. Specifically my Jean hahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at apparently 1am already again ahah
> 
> I just really need some fluff, so yeah, there's my 'hopeless romantic' cheesy bullshit that I made Jean say eheh, enjoy the fluff. I'm happy cause there's fluff. I've been reading smut and self-harm/depressing stuff, so it felt good to write this

*"Nope.” The other Marco's voice was warm with laughter. 

Jean nudged the door with the toe of his shoe. “Come on, you nerd.” 

“The ceremony is in ten minutes,” Marco soothed. “Just wait, baby.” 

“I need to see you now.” 

“Do you really think we can risk any more bad luck?” 

“We’ve racked up a shitload of good karma,” He reasoned, leaning his forehead on the door. “We could have sex right now, and still go down that aisle scot-free.” 

Marco snorted. “I knew you had ulterior motives.” 

“No, I just--” He hesitated. 

“Uh-huh. I’m wearing my tux, you know.” 

He jiggled the doorknob violent in the door. “You let me in right fuckin’ now--” 

Marco laughed. He pressed his weight on the door to keep it closed. 

“Ten minutes,” he insisted. “No, nine minutes now.” 

“Open the door, punk.” 

“Eight minutes.” 

“Sweetheart...” He murmured. 

“Buttering me up isn’t gonna work, Jean Kirschtein.” 

“Kirschtein-Bodt,” He reminded him. 

Marco’s voice softened. “Yeah... In seven minutes.” 

It was quiet for a minute. The light was streaming in that gold colour as the afternoon faded, the sun sinking so quick the way it does in the autumn. I could hear the voices of the fifty or so people hanging around outside buzzing in my ears. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Marco said quietly nthrough the door. 

“I just don’t want to screw my vows up,” he admitted after a long moment. 

“You better screw them up,” he said. “Then I’ll know it’s real, and I’ll know it’s you, and it’s not just a dream or something.”* 

\-- 

I smiled to myself, looking over to my Marco, squeezing his hand. They were obviously getting married today, and that sounded absolutely amazing. 

\-- 

*“Ok dude--” Jean jiggled the door knob again. “You don’t get to say things like that and then not let me kiss you.” 

Marco sighed deeply from the other side of the door. “Close your eyes.” 

“What-- Really?” 

“Close ‘em, jerk.” 

He squeezed them shut tight immediately, stepping back from the door. When the lock gave and the door opened slow and loud on its old hinges, then Marco’s hand was there covering his eyes with his long fingers and making sure Jean didn’t peek. 

And then his other one was tipping his chin up, and he kissed him.* 

\-- 

"Shit, Jean was right to want to bust that door down to see you in a suit," I told Marco as I drooled a little. 

"Jean!" He blushed and smacked me upside the head, but I could tell he was happy that I thought he looked good. 

"Come here sexy," I said kissing him. 

\-- 

*“Mm-- you look--” The Marco tried to speak between kisses, “-- so hot in-- mmm... in your uniform. Yes.” 

“So you get to see, and I don’t?” Jean grumbled, nuzzling his neck. 

Marco shivered when Jean kissed under his jaw. “Take what-- ugh, what you can get.” 

This was a good point. Jean kissed his neck. 

Marco’s fingers grazed along his cheek, his thumb tracing Jean's lips. “You should go, baby.” 

“One more,” he mumbled into Marco's skin. 

He sighed heavily. “Needy. Needy husband. It’s a good thing you’re so goddamned handsome.” Marco’s fingers slid away from his eyes so he could cradle his face in both hands. Jean kept his eyes closed, obeying Marco's wishes. 

Marco kissed him, and smiled against his lips. And then he was slipping out of Jean's grip, saying goodbye and letting his fingertips trail away from Jean's until he had to let go. Then the bedroom door closed again.* 

\-- 

"Marco?" I asked. 

"Yeah, Jean?" 

"Can we stay for the wedding? Please?" 

"Of course we can, baby! I'd really love that," he laughed. 

"I'm happy for them. I mean, I know that's a bit weird to say because I'm saying it about myself, and I know that they've probably gone through plenty of hardships themselves, I'm really, really happy that they're able to get married. Marco, I'm so in love with you, and I'm jealous of that Jean. And I know that he's definitely a lucky one and that today is going to be a really important day for him, I can literally feel the happiness radiating off of him...but, you know how they say your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life? I feel like, and I'm pretty sure he feels it as well, its not just your wedding day. I don't know if you heard him earlier because we were still in the rabbit hole, but Jean said that he had spent enough of his life away from Marco, and that he didn't want to spend any more of it like that. So that makes me positive that he would agree when I say this, it's not just the wedding babe, its everyday after, everyday they spent together before, it's seeing you smile everyday, that makes everyday a very happy day, because I love you, so, so much, so that's enough for me." 

"Jean," he gushed, "that was so adorable and romantic!" He threw his arms around my neck, catching my lips in a kiss. "I love you too baby," he murmured against my lips. 

"Thank you Marco, for loving me, I'll spend everyday trying to show you how much I really do love you," I buried my face into the crook of his neck. 

"Wow, this wedding thing is making you really sweet," he laughed. "Thank you for caring so much Jean, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

We just stood there in each others arms for a few minutes, before heading over to take our seats for the ceremony. 

Jean was standing with Armin, some guy I didn't recognize, and a justice. The music and lighting changed, and in walked Marco, and motherfucker he looked _hot._ If there was ever any sort of doubt in my mind that Marco wasn't most handsome, beautiful man I had ever seen, then that definitely made it go away. 

After making his way over to Jean, Marco grabbed his hands and the justice started speaking. 

\---------- 

When it came time for the vows, Jean's voice cracked. 

Everyone laughed when he cleared his throat, and his face went bright red, but Marco laughed too. He brought Jean's hand up to his mouth and kissed his fingers. 

Jean swallowed hard, smiled slightly, and started again. “I... Sorry, I, uh... Marco... Sweetheart, you are the reason I’m here today. You are the reason that I’m strong...” he wiped his face and let out a shaky breath. “You are the bravest. The kindest. You accept me. You understand me, and you love me even when I don’t know how to. Marco, I... I promise you my life. I promise you my support and my encouragement. My love. My protection. My honor. I promise you that we will always figure it out. I promise that it will always be you and me. You’re the love of my life, and I am yours today, I am yours every day, and I am yours forever.”* 

\-- 

"I mean it, Marco, all of it," I whispered in my Marco's ear. I saw him blush slightly, and then returned my attention to the other two. 

\-- 

*It was Marco's turn, he lowered his eyes and stared at his hands holding Jean's. I watched him take a deep, shaky breath. When he looked back up at Jean , he smiled, but his cheeks were wet. 

Jean let go of his hands and wiped the tears away with both my thumbs, cradling Marco's face in his hands. Jean kissed his cheek, and Marco held onto him for a second and let out the breath he’d been holding, and he held on -- 

Until Reiner called from his seat in the crowd, “you’re supposed to wait, bro.” 

Marco laughed, along with everyone else. Then he took another deep breath, and when he spoke, his voice was steady. 

“Jean.” Marco smiled. “My baby. My heart. We survive things that would break anyone else. We’re stronger because of it. And we don’t just survive anymore, we live, and I promise you that. I promise you that we’ll live, and I will love you. Through everything, through good days and bad. I promise you laughter, I promise you communication, I promise you endless support. I promise you my trust and my love. I promise to be there for you when you’re happy and when you’re scared. I have always been yours, from the first day I met you, but today, I am yours -- today, every day, and forever.” 

The rings came after that, and more words.* 

\-- 

My Marco and I were both almost pitifully quick to start the waterworks during the vows. By the time they were finished, we were sobbing in each others arms, telling each other how much we love the other, how special we are and how much we mean to each other and so on. Yeah, the wedding took it's toll. It was just something so special, I mean, all weddings are, but that was literally us and what we hoped was our future, a happy marriage with lots of love for each other. 

\-- 

When the Justice said it -- called Marco Jean's husband, and Jean his -- Marco kissed him, and everyone cheered. 

Then, Marco and I stepped on through the rabbit hole, because as that Jean and Marco were starting the new adventure of being Married, we had an adventure to finish. Our adventures of seeing the different worlds, all these different scenarios of us showing our love for each other. Each piece the beginning of a part of us, and our next beginning was right on through that hole, so we went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying it, I know that this fic is a bit random, but I try, and I really love these two dorks


	10. Of Strippers, Kittens and Coffee...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermm yeah this one is relatively smutty I guess? If you count cumming with clothes on?
> 
> But yayyy Jean's a stripper, isn't that sexy? :3 Marco thinks so, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to update!  
> First of all, I've been reading a bunch of Ereri lately, so a little less JeanMarco than would be helpful for this fic,  
> And second, I've been working on my other fic, the series "The Lost Get Found" because I decided that I liked their "world" enough to make it into a series :)

There's lots of people.

*There's a bar along the wall to my left, a stage along the back wall with a catwalk jutting out into the center of the large room and private rooms along the wall to the right. There are a few corridors branching off from the main room. The bar, stage and doors are all shiny and black with silver accents and lights bright blue. It's kind of dark but the aforementioned lights and the illumination of the the empty stage makes it light enough to see my way.*

"Marco."

"Yes, Jean?"

"We're in a strip club," I pointed toward the stage where there was a guy stripping.

"Oh. Huh. Wonder why."

"Look, it's you and Reiner and Bert with Connie too," I pointed out a table laughing. He blushed, but when he gave no other response, I asked him "why don't you go sit with them, I'll grab you a beer, okay?"

"Kay," he mumbled, already starting toward the table.

When I made my way back to the bar, I was pleasantly surprised to find Ymir there bartending with Annie.

After ordering my two beers from Ymir, the music changed, and a guy introduced as "The Officer," and hey guess what. It's me.

I made my way back to the group, both my Marco and the other Marco blushing furiously. Going up behind my Marco, I leant down to whisper in his ear "like what you see, baby?"

He jumped out of his seat screaming and it was hilarious. I sat down beside him laughing as he clutched at his heart breathing raggedly, "holy shit Jean, don't do that to me!"

"But it was so funny and cute," I smiled innocently, finally handing him his beer. Jean was now completely naked on stage, and I went to cover Marco's eyes with my hands.

"JEAN!!"

"What?"

"I WANTED TO SEE THAT."

"Oh you did, did you?" I winked.

"Yes, very much so."

"Oh, I see, well then I guess I'll just have to give you a private show later on," I whispered as seductively as I could Manage.

*"Jeez, Marco, don't drool," Reiner says with a laugh as Jean exits the stage. Bertl sends him a look of disapproval.

"Don't make him feel uncomfortable once he's finally enjoying himself," he says.

"Um, it's okay," Marco chokes out.

"Hmm. You liked him, huh, Marco!" Connie states with a mischievous grin.

"Could say... that. Maybe ya should take a trip.. to.. to the toilets," Eren adds in, laughing.

"Sush now, guys," Bertl says. "We brought him here to have a good time, not to mortify him."

Marco sends him a grateful look and he smiles gently back. Everyone else drops the subject.

They all keep looking at one another with knowing glances.

A few more dancers perform (one male and two female).

Reiner leaves the table but when Marco asks why he just says he's going 'to take a nice long piss', as he puts it so eloquently. Marco frowns when a sweaty Bertholdt stands and follows him into the crowds. 

They come back, hands clasped together and they look just as they did when they left.

"Marco, you wouldn't mind getting me another beer would you?" Connie asks.

"Sure. I'll be right back."*

Then the others bolt toward the exit, so my Marco and I followed other Marco to the bar and Ymir comes straight for him. "Hey, Marco."

*"Hi. Can I have a beer please?" He asks.

"No. But you can have an explanation of why your friends have just left the club," she says, her voice is very matter-of-fact.

"Excuse me?" Marco looks confused now. "My friends are just ove-"

"No, they're not anymore. They left you here." She hands him a napkin, written in a messy scrawl is a message. It says 'Just in case you didn't believe her. We've left you. Have fun!"

"What?" He asks incredulously.

"Yeah. Trust me though. You'll like their reasoning - you've got some good friends," Ymir says with a small laugh.

"Go on then...." he prompts her to explain.

"They've bought you a surprise and if you head on over to the room labeled 'two' you'll find out what," she smirks at him.

"Oh, no. Please, no," we both plead, that Marco and me. 

"I'm not lying. I'll take you there myself if you don't go now," she warns. Marco don't move so she turns to another bartender. "Yo, Annie. I'll be back in a second." She nods once and turns back to pouring someone a drink.

Ymir comes out from behind the bar and beckons to us, the Marco reluctantly follows her across the club.

"Trust me - your little gay heart will love them forever after this," the freckled woman says.

"You don't understand. I can't do this," Marco says. He trails slowly behind her.

"You can! You don't need to do anything. Just sit and admire!"

"I don't know..."

"Sure you can do it!" We reach the shiny black door marked with a silver number two and she knocks twice, each one firm and loud.

It opens and she points inside. "Get your little ass in there now. Have fun." Then she just leaves with a smirk.

There's a man holding the door open. "Hey," he says, a wide grin on his face.*

Great. It's me.

*I can feel death coming closer and closer.

"Come in." He steps away from the door and Marco walks inside.

It's nice in here. There's a black leather sofa and a plush blue carpet, nothing much more. Jean walks to a shelf where he picks up his phone and plays about for a bit. Then he turns back to Marco.

"Okay," he grins. "Sit."

Marco takes a seat on the sofa and smiles shyly at Jean, who is just wearing a white shirt and the dark blue trousers he performed in.

"So, your friends, Hunky McMuscles and Long-Legs McGhee, have paid for you to have twenty minutes with me. Cool, right?"

Marco just sits and blushes, staring at his hands and avoiding looking at him.

Jean laughs a little. "Your friends said you may be like this."

He saunters over to Marco and takes his chin in his hand. He lifts his head and makes him look at him, he smiles gently. "You don't have to be nervous. You're here to have fun."

"People keep saying that but all I feel is embarrassed," Marco admits with an unsure smile.

"Dude, you're actually adorable," he says and he's grinning again.*

"You are though, babe," I say, looking over at my baby who is as red as the other Marco.

*"You're making it worse,"* both Marco's whine in unison.

*Jean laughs and walks back to the center of the room. "So, what do you like?" he asks.

"I really love kittens."

He looks confused for a second and then laughs again, hard. "See! You're so cute. I like you."

"Please, don't!" Marco cries, covering his red face.

"Come on. We don't have much time," Jean says, amused. "Take your hands away. Let me see those freckles?"

Reluctantly, Marco removes his hands. Jean, smiles at him gently and begins to undo his shirt.

"Shouldn't we leave this for the second date at least? Like, why don't you let me buy you coffee first," Marco says. "I don't even know your real name."

Jean takes his trousers off with his back is to Marco. He has a tattoo of a red phoenix on his back, it covers the left side of his back and the tail feathers curl around to the right side. It has one piercing gold eye. A few flames decorate it here and there.

He turns and begins to walk towards Marco. He straddles his lap and circles his hips slowly, almost touching him, but not quite. Marco looks anywhere but his face.

"Look at me," Jean tells him. He does.

"My name is Jean and who says I like coffee?"

"Jean..." Marco says it back slowly. "I'm Marco."

"I know." His hips continue to work. Circling, grinding. One of his hands tangles Marco's my hair.

"I mean... Y-you wouldn't have to drink any coffee. I really love - I love hot chocolate, personally."

Jean starts to kiss his jaw and then his neck. He hums against the skin there and pulls away a little. "Me too. With all the whipped cream and extras," he states.*

I look over at my Marco, cause I'm definitely hard from watching other Marco's faces. I found that he was just as bad as I was, so I didn't feel bad in the slightest.

"Hey, Marco?"

"Hey Jean?"

"Let's do that too."

"Okay."

He quickly kisses me then pulls me over to the couch and onto his lap, which I immediately straddle.

*"So is that a yes?" Marco asks.

"Is what a yes?" Jean inquires. He gets back to working on Marco's neck, kissing and sucking, and I do the same.

"Yo-you'll get... We'll g-go to a cafe or coffee shop. Sometime," Marco says in a strained voice as mine moans for me.

Jean chuckles against Marco's neck. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe," he states.

I can hear the alarm on his phone telling us that twenty minutes are up but Jean ignores the alarm.*

"Mm...Marco...ah!" I moan, grinding down into him.

"J-Jean..." he's moving his hips against mine as well now and _god_ it feels _amazing_.

I shove my tongue back into his mouth, thoroughly enjoying every second. When I feel myself getting close, I move back down to his neck.

He gasps. Other Marco does too. That Jean had closed the gap between their dicks and the only thing separating them was Marco's pants and Jeans 'designer' underwear.

At this point I stop paying attention to the other two, and focus solely on the beautiful boy in front of me. His face is amazing. He's blushing so hard, but he looks like he feels good and that makes me happy, and it makes me even harder.

"Ngh...baby...I don't think I can...last much longer..."

"M-me...me either.. _hah_ "

"I-I lo-hah-looove you, M-Marco."

"J-Jean...I..love you...s-so much too..c-cum for me baby...let's do it at-ah-at the same time."

"Y-Yeah," I started moving faster, grinding down into him harder, and I let go first, only seconds before Marco followed. Collapsing on top of him, I wrap my arms around his neck and I fall asleep. Right on top of my boyfriend. With cum still all over us. On a couch in a strip club. Yep, I'm cool.

When I woke up, the other Jean and Marco were gone, and it was just the two of us. Marco had fallen asleep underneath me and looked just as enchanting as ever. I traced his face with my hand, enjoying the view.

"Marco, you're so perfect, and I love you so damn much, if you only knew..." then, after planting a kiss on his cheek, I left and found clothes for us. After changing, I woke Marco and he changed into the clothes I had supplied.

Then, we were again on our way, through another rabbit hole, to another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah that's that ahah.  
> As always, hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading!
> 
> Please check out my other fic if you get a chance, I'm working hard on it and writing for it comes pretty naturally to me.(Maybe that's why its not super amazeballz, but hey, I try)


End file.
